Users in a web-based or other network environment are often required to enter user authentication information to access certain information, verify the user's identity, access information associated with the user, access user preferences associated with the user, and for other purposes. As an example, a user may be required to login to an access point that may be displayed in a web browser associated with the user. The access point may be one of a plurality of access points in the same or in additional web browsers. For example, a portal environment may include a plurality of portlets each serving as an access point. Each access point may require the user to enter user authentication information to access information associated with the access point.